Talk:Bear Form
Could someone do a screen cap of the skill ? Please confirm this material ~Ringbal Welaund :It's like +150 HP, and Fast Attack? I'm not sure... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:06, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure it was +25% damage, not +25% IAS. Could be wrong, though. Looks like it's slightly different than the Bear Form we can supposedly get, but I'm not sure if Ursan Blessing can be gained this weekend to test it out. However, as we get to try out most of the Far Shiverpeaks, it's possible. DancingZombies 18:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Only shout with a cast time? Nilator 09:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Is this a playable skill? I only saw Norn NPCs use it.Sadie2k 22:04, 26 August 2007 (CDT) God i hope so...i want to turn into a bear Sooooo bad71.222.47.119 04:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :you need to wait until GW2 comes out then ;) Tomoko 08:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or you use Ursan Blessing :P Hopefully it gives the bearlook when GW:EN ccomes out, just like the "missing" wings from Chants in NF preview weekend! --84.24.206.123 11:10, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::nope you stay like you are just with differnt skill. ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 13:27, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::This should be released as a non-elite, Norn rank tied skill. For beating Magni's tournament ten times or something. Srsly. 71.252.44.126 20:21, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::But that wouldn't make any sense. Bear form is a Norn racial ability and players are all Human. ::::::Even though it doesn't affect monster skills, technically this doesn't seem to be classified as one according to the game, so would it be possible to use Simple Thievery to steal this from Magni the Bison? It might take a few tries to get it instead of some other skill, though. (I don't own Eye of the North, so I can't test.) Though I would think they would have been clever enough to prevent it or that some mechanics within Simple Thievery might stop it, who knows... Shas'o Kauyon 02:56, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Until such point as someone figures out HOW to use it, I'll assume its a monster skill and change the page so no one gets their hopes up. Entrea Sumatae 20:16, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Has anyone noticed when a norn casts bear form they have the Avatar of Melandru symbol above their head? Thunder of Souls 13:05, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I've interrupted this skill with Savage Shot, and the norn just continues fighting without trying to enter bear form. Can anyone confirm this as always being true?--Daniel Rendat 18:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Why would it not be true? Lord of all tyria 18:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::I lol'ed Silver Sunlight 19:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::: You'd think a racial skill like this wouldn't be interruptible, since thats the preffered way they fight Melandru icon? I just saw Olaf Olfason ussing the bear form skill and the Melandru icon apeard over his head, just like a dervish using Avatar of melandru. Can someone confirm this? Simple Theivery Simple Thievery now steals this skill. You can use it just like you were a norn. It's awesome on assassins. Duncan Dragoon 01:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, until they fix the bug. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC)